ESCUELA DE LA LUNA
by lizbeth snow
Summary: BIENVENIDOS A LA ESCUELA DE LA LUNA, NO SIMPLEMENTE TE CONVIERTES EN GUARDIAN O ESPIRITU Y YA, NO , TAMBIEN TIENE QUE ESTUDIAR Y APRENDER A CONTROLAR TUS PODERES Y DESCUBRIR OTROS TALENTOS QUE JAMAS IMAGINABAS TENER
1. Chapter 1

**Hola aquí Lizbeth Snow con esta nueva historia espero que les guste esta creada por mí y mi amiga earth te quiero amiga, sin más preámbulo comencemos**

**Todos los personajes de rise of the guardians no me pertenecen, solo los ocs y la historia**

* * *

Bienvenidos

Hola me llamo Lizbeth Snow soy la hija del hombre luna, lo sé se preguntaran es la hija del mismísimo hombre luna, pues sí, pero no soy la única tengo a mis 2 hermanos y mi hermana gemela, Lizeth fire mi adorable y carismática hermana gemela, todo el mundo la adora siempre feliz, carismática y adorable es lo que todo mundo dice, todos la adoran y alaban ya que ella es la más pequeña de todos mis hermanos, pero no es tonta ella tiene una gran fuerza y es muy ágil aunque también inocente, es muy buena con el arco, ella es de piel blanca, cabello café claro si la hacen enojar su cabello se convierte en rojo fuego, ojos color café-rojizo, ella siempre trae como vestimenta una blusa anaranjada, pantalón rojo con cinturón negro con una e villa en forma de media luna, trae unos converse botines anaranjados y tiene el cabello amarrado a una coleta alta y dos mechoncitos de pelo a los lados de la cara, dilían earth ella es como la más pacífica y tranquila, siempre esta alegre y feliz, casi nunca se enoja, solo cuando la levantan a gritos ella se enfurece demasiado, ella tiene el cabello negro con un mechón verde, ella es la pacifica o pacifista siempre tan tranquila y eficaz su vestimenta consiste en un vestido verde con unas zapatillas de tacón blancas y siempre tare el cabello suelto con un broche de estrella, ella tiene 260 años aparenta 15 es la hermana de inmedio, ella maneja muy bien la navaja, Blake wáter junto conmigo somos los hermanos mayores tiene 320 años aparenta 16, él es el chistoso y divertido de nosotros el alegra el día a cualquiera no solo con sus chistes si no con su forma de ser es muy divertido y alegre, su vestimenta es una playera azul claro con una chaqueta de mezclilla, pantalón de mezclilla, converse azul claro, él tiene un cetro con la punta de una media luna, él es experto en artes marciales, y por ultimo yo la sombra, la vampira, la bruja y entre otros apodos que me dicen en la escuela, yo soy fría, distante, misteriosa, y siempre estoy de mal humor, pero cuando estoy con mi amiga Kim soy una persona alegre, feliz, chistosa y divertida, en la escuela todo mundo me pone apodo, mi nuevo apodo que me puso mi peor enemiga Monserrat fue dama de la nieve, pero bueno yo lo ignoro, mi vestimenta es un suéter azul(como el de Jack), short de mezclilla, unos converse azul oscuro de botín, y traigo una cinta amarra en mi pierna izquierda de color negro(como la cinta que trae IA la de vocaloid), pero bueno así soy yo, mi cabello es café claro y mis ojos café oscuro, pero jamás me imagine que me terminaría enamorando del guardián de la diversión y todo comenzó en el primer día de clases en " la escuela de la luna" y todo comenzó así…

En una habitación de color azul oscuro con copos de nieve pintados en la pared una chica descansaba a gusto, cuando de repente sonó el despertador

Abrí mis ojos y mire mi despertador eran las 5:30 a.m., me talle los ojos, me estire y me pare de mi cama para buscar mi ropa que llevaría hoy en mi primer día de escuela, lo que me gustaba es que no estaría en 1 año, si no que ahora estaría en 2 año si otro nuevo año escolar y eso significaba nuevos alumnos y nuevas formas de molestarme como "adoraba" eso, tome la toalla que estaba alado de mi cama y me metí al baño a alistarme, después de un largo baño, Salí con una toalla en la cabeza y me dispuse a ponerme mi ropa de siempre, mire la hora en mi despertador eran las 6:00 a.m., me mire en el espejo para cepillarme mi cabello y decidí hacerme una trenza de lado, ya peinada me puse un broche en forma de copo de nieve me lo regalo mi tío SUN en mi cumpleaños, cheque que no me faltara nada en mi mochila, para después bajar a desayunar…

Buenos días-dije alegremente

Buenos días princesa- dijo mi tío SUN con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

Donde están los demás?- le pregunte con curiosidad

MIM fue a la escuela a verificar que todo esté en orden para la llegada de los nuevos alumnos, y tus hermanos siguen durmiendo- dijo feliz

Bueno, a qué horas se durmieron?- pregunte nuevamente

Pues fire estaba chatean, wáter estaba hablando con su novia por teléfono y earth viendo una película…dijo SUN

Aaaaaaa qué bien!- dije con cara alegre, mire el reloj de la cocina y eran las 6:30 a.m.… aasshhh y que no piensan ir esos ya se hace tarde… dije frustrada y enojada

Chicos ya levántense se hace tarde – grito a todo pulmón enojado

Eso provocó que todos los durmientes se despertaran, unos se cayeron de la cama (fire y wáter) y otra persona no estaba de buen humor por haberle gritado tan temprano

Aahhhh! por qué tanto ruido? – dijo earth enojada

Se supone que tiene que ir a la escuela! – dije enojada

Pero está muy lejos – dijo fire soñolienta

Cierto por que no vamos mañana – dijo wáter poniendo sus manos en la nuca despreocupado

Porque ustedes tiene que ir hoy a recibir a los nuevos alumnos son ordenes de su padre... dijo SUN con tono autoritario

Además va ir Kim, raque, Jack O later, Valery y no quien más…dije con cara de pocos amigos

Que?! Por qué no nos avisaste?! Gritaron los 3 a todo pulmón

Que? Pensé que ya lo sabían – dije con cara de pocos amigos

Si como no – dijo earth espero un rato y grito – yo pido el baño primero?!

No! Gritaron los 2 restantes

Nunca van a cambiar – dijo mi tío SUN

Lose, pero aun así los quiero, aunque ellos me fastidien y molesten los quiero y protejo

Si lo se…dijo mi tío con una sonrisa

Bueno me voy a la escuela…dije con tono frio

Y que hay de tus hermanos... dijo mi tío

Ellos pueden ir solos, además soy la presidenta del club de dibujo y vicepresidenta del club de música, hay muchas cosas que tengo que hacer, bueno adiós SUN... dije seria, abrí la puerta y Salí de mi casa. Me detuve en una esquina de mi casa, saque la esfera mágica y susurre" escuela de la luna" avente la esfera y se abrió el portal directo a la escuela

No sé cómo es que cambia de ánimo – dijo fire recargada en el marco de la puesta de la cocina

Por qué dices eso? Pregunto SUN curioso

Porque cuando está contigo esta alegre y luego se vuelve seria y distante como un cubo de hielo ¿sabes por qué es así ella?.. pregunto fire con curiosidad

La verdad no puedo decírtelo…. Dijo SUN

* * *

**En el polo**

No, dije que no…- dijo Jack enojado

Pero Jack, tienes que aprender, además no iras solo, Tooth, bunnymund y Sandman irán contigo( nota: bunnymund y Sandman son humanos)… dijo north con una sonrisa

….. – el peliblanco solo lo ignoraba

Jack contesta… dijo north llamando la atención del muchacho

…- el seguía ignorándolo, el no iría a una escuela

Que contestes chamaco de primera! Dijo north enojado

North no es mi estilo ir a la escuela, yo soy diversión no estudio…dijo Jack molesto y enojado

Pero Jack, Kim va estar allí y también conoceremos a los hermanos elements los hijos del hombre luna... dijo Tooth feliz

Dicen que 3 de ellos son carismáticos y alegres, pero uno de ellos es fría y distante… dijo Sandman

A mí en los años que llevo como guardián de la luna, solo he visto a 3 de los 4 hermanos, en lo personal me agradan fire y earth…dijo bunnymund contento y serio

Uuuuhhh fire, Lizeth fire… dijo north con un tono de voz pícaro

Que? Ella es buena amiga jeje…dijo bunnymund nervioso y sonrojado

Ahh al canguro de pascua le gusta una chica, quien lo diría, tan bien escondido que lo tenías…. Dijo Jack con una sonrisa picara

No, es obvio que no solo… que… ¡ que te importa lo que piense o diga!... dijo bunnymund enojado y nervioso

Ya pues bájale 2 rayitas quieres? Dijo Jack

Lo que tú digas refrigerador andante… dijo bunnymund

Muy bien chicos están listos?... pregunto north feliz

Si! Dijeron excepto Jack

Listo Jack… dijo north mirando al peliblanco

Si no hay de otra, muy bien vamos…dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto

Muy bien entonces( saca una esfera mágica) susurro" escuela de la luna" y lanzo la esfera y se abrió el portal y entraron todos

* * *

**En la escuela**

Punto de vista de Snow

Estaba cargando demasiados papeles, como odio que monse me mande a firmar y mandar estos papeles a los representantes de los clubes escolares, juro que si no fuera porque mi padre estaba ahí la mataría, traía una pila de papeles que no me di cuenta y choque con una persona y caí de sentón

Punto de vista de Jack

Estaba admirando el lugar, estaba tan distraído que no me di cuenta y choque con una persona o mejor dicho una chica que para mí vista era muy hermosa

¡ aaahhh! – decía furiosa- fíjate por donde vas! Quieres!

Lo siento no me di cuenta – dijo Jack

Si claro, ahora ayúdame a recoger todo- decía muy molesta "lo cual me hizo que me sintiera raro y con un gran temor "pensó Jack

Aquí tienes y lo siento... dijo Jack apenado

No importa, lo hecho, hecho esta…dijo seria

Por cierto soy Jack frost... dijo Jack dándole la mano

Un placer frost y si me disculpas me tengo que ir …dijo enojada y seria

Espera! La agarre del brazo para que no se fuera, ni yo mismo se por qué hice eso

Hmp?

No me dijiste tu nombre… dijo Jack

Es por que no te lo mencione … dijo seria y se marchó de ahí

Valla, pero que linda chica… dice north que se encontraba en una esquina cerca del lugar donde estaba Jack

Pero qué?! Desde cuando estás ahí?!.. dijo Jack furioso y nervioso

Lo suficiente como para ver tu pequeña platica con esa chica… dijo north con una sonrisa

A ella, puff no no no es cómo crees… dijo tocándose la nuca

Se ve que es muy dura ehhh… dijo north serio

Siii lo se…. Dijo Jack pensando

Vaya, vaya… dijo north con una sonrisa juguetona

A eh no, no es lo que piensas… dijo Jack

Mmmmmm… north pensó

Bueno tal vez sí... dijo Jack nervioso

Vámonos zopenco que llegamos tarde.. dijo bunnymund enojado

Ahí voy canguro jeje... dijo Jack con una sonrisa

Como me llamaste?! Dijo bunnymund enojado

Camina quieres … dijo Jack empujándolo

Muy bien frostibe ahora apúrate que llegamos tarde… dijo bunnymund enojado y serio

North condujo a los chicos al auditorio donde sería el evento para la bienvenida de los nuevos alumnos. Los chicos tomaron asiento cerca del estrado para ver y oír bien las indicaciones de las autoridades escolares

* * *

**Auditorio**

Muy buenos días y bienvenidos a la " escuela de la luna" soy la maestra seraphina encargada de los nuevos alumnos, espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes, y ahora quiero presentarles al consejo estudiantil que como la mayoría sabe son los hijos de nuestro querido directo MIM, empecemos presentando a la vocera del consejo estudiantil dilían earth( separa de su asiento y va directo a l estrado)

Bueno antes que nada, bienvenidos a todos espero llevarme bien con ustedes, échenle muchas ganas al estudio y represente a nuestra querida escuela, así que bienvenidos... dijo dilían feliz bajando del estrado y sentándose en su lugar correspondiente

Muy bien seguimos con la secretaria del consejo estudiantil Lizeth fire( separa de su asiento y va directo al estrado)dijo seraphina

Bueno bienvenidos chicos, espero conocerlos a todos por igual y que se la pasen bien, conmigo pueden acudir para los clubes escolares que existen en esta institución y más que nada bienvenidos…. Dijo Lizeth feliz y contenta y s baja del estrado y va directo a su asiento

Ok, seguimos con nuestro vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil Blake wáter…menciono seraphina

Ahh ok, bienvenidos y les deseo suerte y que se comporten y más que nada que se diviertan, eso es todo así que bienvenidos… dijo Blake despidiéndose con una señal de amor y paz

Muy bien ahora con ustedes nuestra querida presidenta del consejo estudiantil Lizbeth Snow menciono seraphina

Punto de vista de Jack

Es ella, estoy seguro ella es la chica con quien tropecé esta mañana, jamás me imagine que con ese carisma que tiene pueda ser la presidenta del consejo estudiantil eso si no me lo esperaba pensó Jack

Antes que nada, bienvenidos a todos chicos y chicas espero conocerlos a todos y llevarme bien con ustedes, les deseo lo mejor en este ciclo escolar, espero tener grandes estudiantes, en nombre de todo el consejo bienvenidos y disfruten su estadía en la " escuela de la luna" gracias y bienvenidos chicos… dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, que después desapareció con una cara seria

Jamás me imagine que fuera una chica tan hermosa, segura de sí misma, y con un bello nombre pensó Jack

Fin del punto de vista

Gracias Lizbeth por esas maravillosas palabras de bienvenida… dijo seraphina- ahora déjenme presentarles al directo de esta gran institución MIM

Los aplausos se oyeron por todo el auditorio

Gracias a todos y bienvenidos, solo quiero decirles que les deseo suerte espero que los nuevos alumnos tengan un buen desempeño académico, espero conocerlo y llevarme bien con ellos así que bienvenidos y como dice la señorita son disfruten su estadía en la escuela " de la luna"

**los reviews son aceptados acepto criticas y tomatazos **

**les mando un saludo a todos los lectores y lectoras**

**si quieren que continuen manden reviews **

**se despide su amiga**

**lizbeth snow **

**un besaso enorme**


	2. clubes escolares

**Hola aquí Lizbeth Snow veo que les gusto asi que aquí está la continuación así que empecemos**

**Los personajes de rise of the guardians no me pertenecen, (si me perteneciera Jack frost sería mi esposo), solo la historia y los ocs me pertenecen**

**Clubes escolares**

Punto de vista de Snow

El segundo día en la escuela de la luna, ese mismo día se escogerían los clubes escolares para los nuevos estudiantes que ingresaron a la escuela y un dolor de cabeza para todos los representantes de cada club del instituto, pero eso no me preocupaba por que mi club de dibujo siempre tiene cupo aunque solo seamos 4 integrantes, si, la mayoría se va al club de música ya que siempre es el que más "llama la atención", si lo sé, aunque sea la vicepresidenta de ese club, no le tomo mucha importancia, lo hago por mi padre, él siempre quiso que fuera parte del club de música para así tener muchas " amistades" si eso se le puede decir claro está, para mi ser la representante del club de dibujo es tan grandioso ya que mis queridos miembros son respetuoso y ellos me tratan bien, no como el club de música, ya que como Montse es su representante ellos me ignoran, rechazan, odian y me critican, pero bueno ese es otro asunto que les hablare después, ahora tengo que ir a una junta donde estarán todos los representantes de cada uno de los clubes escolares

* * *

**Sala de juntas**

Muy bien chicos lo cite aquí para aclarar unos asuntos de unos clubes….dijo MIM

Así es, el director lo ha citado aquí para verificar cuantos integrantes tiene los clubes escolares, desde el año pasado vimos que muchos de ellos casi no tiene integrantes… dijo Montse

Muy bien, cada uno de ustedes me mencionara cuantos integrantes tuvieron el año pasado así que empecemos…dijo SUN

Ok, arquería tiene 15 integrantes, más 10 nuevos que quieren entrar… dijo lizeth sacando sus papeles

Jardinería tiene 18 integrantes y 15 nuevos…dijo earth

Artes marciales tiene 10 integrantes y 15 nuevos… dijo wáter

El equipo de futbol tiene 25 integrantes y 27 nuevos... dijo Daniel, un chico de pelo negro, ojos verdes, con un uniforme de futbol (playera blanca con un símbolo de media luna, short negro, medias blancas y tacos blancos)

Ok, me sorprende que futbol tenga muchos integrantes….dijo MIM

Música tiene 20 integrantes y 25 nuevos… dijo Montse con orgullo

Vaya, vaya el club de futbol y música están en competencia…dijo MIM

Y el club de dibujo?...pregunto SUN a Snow

Dibujo 4 integrantes y no hemos recibido algunos nuevos…dijo seria

Hpm el club de dibujo esta en serios problemas, casi no tiene gente…dijo MIM

Director, que tal si asemos esto, mire que tal si el club de dibujo no tiene nuevos integrantes, se cancela el club y se puede armar la bodega de música…dijo Montse

Pero qué? No puedes hacer eso?... dije enojada

Ella no, pero yo si, así que tiene 2 meses en tener nuevos integrantes o se cancela… dijo MIM con tono autoritario

Pero MIM…. Dijo SUN tratando de convencerlo

No SUN, no se puede hacer nada tiene 2 meses o si no se cancela ese club…dijo MIM

Pero ese club siempre esta y además es mi club, yo lo forme, no puedes deshacerlo así de rápido…le dije gritando

Soy el director y la autoridad aquí, asique aquí se respeta mis reglas y lo que yo diga entendido…. Grito mirándome

Si… dije bajando la mirada

Muy bien muchachos cada quien a sus respectivos clubes…dijo MIM

Si... todos asintieron

Después de que MIM diera las indicaciones solo era cuestión de esperar a que nuevos integrantes entraran a mi club, porque si eso no sucedía estaba frita y mi querido club estaría acabado

* * *

**En el comedor**

Muero de hambre!...dijo air ella es una chica de pelo gris, con ojos de diferente color el izquierdo lo tiene gris y el derecho rosado, traía puesto una sudadera gris, un guante blanco en la mano derecha, pantalón de mezclilla y unos converse negros

Sí, yo también… dijo Kim (o Kimaria) tenía el pelo peli-rojo y liso que le llegaba hasta por debajo de los hombros, tiene ojos azules, traía un uniforme rosado con azul (el de miku hatsune)

Jamás cambiaran verdad… dijo Jack O. Later tiene el cabello negro, ojos rojos, traía una sudadera azul con un pequeño chaleco blanco encima de la sudadera, pantalón negro y zapatos negro

Jamás cambiaremos… dijeron las 2 al unísono

Oigan y Lizbeth?... pregunto O. Later

Se quedó viendo algunas cosas del club… dijo Kim dándole un mordisco a su sándwich

Cuando de repente se acercó a la mesa de los chicos, una chica peli azul, con ojos verdes con ropa militar, esa era nada más y nada menos que Alice Brown mejor amiga de Montse y su aliada de fastidio, era igual a ella en pocas palabras su aliada, amiguis y ella es la rival de Snow

Miren nada más que tenemos aquí, los nerds del club de dibujo…. Dijo Alice con una sonrisa burlona

Alice Brown, me sorprende de que no te hayan echado del instituto, porque Snow si te dio una buena paliza el año pasado jejeje mira hasta descerebrada te dejo…dijo Melissa

Pues veras pequeña, yo tengo mis contactos…dijo Alice orgullosa

Adivino, los padres de Montse te ayudaron a no quedar expulsada, porque esa Barbie y tu juntas crean el circo perfecto…dijo Kim con tono burlón

Mira desteñida mejor vete calmado o te juro que te arrancare esos pelos que tienes…dijo Alice jalándole el cabello a Melissa

Aaaahhhhh…. Grito Melissa

Suéltala, ella no te está haciendo nada….dijo Kim empujando a Alice... con eso logro zafarse Melissa… later llévate a meliss de aquí ahora! Grito Kim, later saco de ahí a meliss y se fueron, dejando solos a Alice y Kim

No, no, no- dijo enojada – ni se te ocurra tocarme porque las me las pagaras muy caro oíste karma…dijo Alice furiosa

Aaahh entonces que pasa si hago esto?! Dijo tocándole el hombro a Alice y esta lo quito de su hombro

Ahhh como te atreves tipeja….contesto Alice

No, tu como te atreves a venir e insultarnos…dijo Kim enojada

Te lo advertí... dijo Alice acercándose amenazadoramente a Kim

Pero no contaban que cierto peliblanco estaba admirando la escena desde donde estaba comiendo con sus amigos

Punto de vista de Jack

En la mesa de enfrente apareció una chica peli azul y comenzó a insultar a esos chicos de aquella mesa, pero si mi vista no me falla esos chicos eran Jack O. Later, Melissa air hija del hombre sol y mi mejor amiga desde que me convertí en guardián Kim karma, vi como la peli azul le jalo el cabello a Melissa y vi como Kim le gritaba a later de que sacara a Melissa de ahí, ellos dos se fueron y dejaron a Kim y a la peli azul , vi que estaba a punto de pegarle a Kim, pero me pare lo más rápido posible y me interpuse entre ellas dos

Oyes que te pasa! Grito cierta peli azul

No nada, nomás aquí pasaba… dijo tocándose la nuca

Entonces muévete quieres!... me grito

Ammmm si, como quieras… dije me sentí tan tonto, pero no dejaría que lastimaran a mi amiga y me volví a interpuse entre ellas 2

Hey, te dije que te movieras acaso no entendiste?! Me volvió a gritar

Am sí, pero….

Pero qué? Me empezó a gritar más fuerte

Tenía una duda… dije que "tonto soy"

Eso luego lo vemos, ahora estoy ocupada… dijo muy histérica

No, mejor te lo digo es que luego se me olvida… "genial frost ni tu sabes cómo defenderte" pensé

No! Entiende… me grito

Ok, ok ya me voy… dije enojado

En eso tocaron la campana para finalizar la comida y empezar los clubes escolares

Aahhhhh!... grito… me las vas a pagar muy caro bastarda! y con eso se fue a otra dirección

En eso miro a mi amiga, su mirada era entre felicidad y sorpresa

Estas bien Kim? Le pregunte mirándola

Si, gracias Jack… me dijo con una sonrisa

Por qué me das las gracias, si solo estaba haciendo el tonto?... dije " esta vez lo logre quede como un tonto frente a mi amiga"

Porque gracias a ti, no recibí golpes por parte de Alice… me dijo contenta

No hay de que Kim…le dije feliz

Bueno me tengo que ir a mi club…me dijo

Te acompaño… le dije, no dejaría que se encuentre con esa tal Alice y la lastimara

Ok, vamos… dijo Kim feliz

Fin del punto de vista

* * *

**En el pasillo de la escuela**

Kim y Jack salieron del comedor y estuvieron caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, ellos observaban y encontraban a muchos alumnos nuevos que estaban pasando y llevando sus papeles para entrar a los clubes escolares

Y dime Jack, ya escogiste un club al cual pertenecer?!... me dijo Kim curiosa

La verdad no, no se cuales hay soy nuevo aquí, y además no conozco a nadie de los demás alumnos… dijo Jack con las manos en la nuca

Ya sé, que tal si te presento a mi representante, tal vez ella te pueda mostrar los clubes que hay en la escuela….dijo Kim emocionada

Mmm ok me parece buena idea…dijo Jack mirando a Kim

Muy bien iré por ella, espera aquí, no te muevas… dijo Kim

Si, si como digas… dijo Jack

Kim se fue dejando solo a Jack, cuando regreso vio o mejor dicho reconoció a la "representante" que era del club de su amiga Kim y era nada más y nada menos que era la chica con la que había tropezado

Muy bien, ella te guiara… dijo Kim con una sonrisa

Punto de vista de Lizbeth

Tu?! Dijeron los 2 al unísono

Imposible… dijo Jack

No, yo no iré con él, porque no lo guías tú Kim?... le pregunte a Kim

Es que tengo cosas que hacer, guíalo tu si, por favor? Dijo Kim con ojos suplicantes

Está bien, lo hare… dije rindiéndome esto sería feo

Si! Gracias Lizbeth te adoro, bueno chicos me voy, Jack estas en buenas manos, adiós… dicho esto Kim se fue del lugar dejando solos a Lizbeth y Jack

Bueno haremos esto rápido, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que sígueme… dije y empecé a caminar

Ok esto será raro… dijo Jack con fastidio

Le enseñe a Jack los clubes escolares, me faltaban algunos pero como tenia cosas que hacer acudí a un club en específico para buscar a la persona indicada para que le siguiera mostrando los clubes a Jack, me dirigí a la entrada del club que decía **"ARQUERIA"**, toque la puerta y me abrió una chica de pelo rubio y ojos rosados, traía un traje rojo con botas café (el de meiko de Alice sacrifice human)

Oh, presidenta son, que la trae por aquí?! Me pregunto la rubia

Valery necesito que llames a tu representante… le dije con tono autoritario

Ok ¡ lizeth te habla tu hermana mayor!... grito Valery a todo pulmón

Me llamaste?!... pregunto lizeth

Si, necesito que le muestres al joven los demás clubes escolares, no puedo mostrárselos ya que tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que te pido que se los muestres tú…. Dije seria

Ok… dijo lizeth feliz

Bueno me retiro, adiós chicos… les dije y me fui del lugar

Punto de vista de Jack

Me mostro todos los clubes faltantes y me comento de que el club del cual Lizbeth está a cargo está a punto de ser cancelado por no tener nuevos integrantes, tal vez entraría al de Lizbeth pero me gustó mucho el de música, aunque sigo recordando lo que le dijo Lizbeth a lizeth _" muéstrale al joven los demás clubes"_ oohh eso no puedo creerlo me llamo **"joven"**, que chica le diría a un chico guapo y apuesto como yo joven, eso sí que era demasiado raro, me estoy dando cuenta de que Lizbeth y lizeth son polos opuestos "demasiado" diría yo…

Te pasa algo?... me pregunto lizeth

No nada estaba pensando… dijo Jack

En lo que mi hermana te dijo verdad….dijo lizeth con curiosidad

Como lo sabes?... le dije curioso

Se nota mucho tu expresión a lo que te dijo, y veras mi hermana en pocas palabras, le dice joven a casi todo el mundo, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse… me dijo con una sonrisa

Ok… le dije

Muy bien, ya acabamos piénsalo bien y mañana me buscas va!... me dijo

Vale… le dije… oyes?! Le dije a lizeth

Dime?!... me pregunto

Conoces a bunnymund?!... le pregunte

A, si por?!... me pregunto nuevamente

No nada, curiosidad… dijo con una sonrisa picara

Que? Sabes… puff olvídalo hasta luego… dijo esto y se marcho

Fin del punto de vista

* * *

**En el jardin **

Punto de vista de lizbeth

Estaba en el jardín respirando aire fresco recordando lo que le había dicho a lizeth sobre lo de Jack _"muéstrale al joven los demás clubes"_ le iba a decir Jack, pero a él no lo conocía tan bien que digamos, llego dilian y me pregunto…

Que haces? me dijo con una sonrisa

Nada… le conteste seria y fríamente

Hay si como no… de seguro conociste a **"alguien"** y no dejas de pensar en el…me dijo dilian con una sonrisa picara

No, como crees…le conteste seria

Aja claro… me dijo con una sonrisa burlona

Ya dilian déjame en paz… le conteste de mala manera y me fui a sentar debajo de un árbol

Lo extrañas verdad?! Me pregunto sentándose a mi lado

Como no extrañarlo cuando el dio su vida por mi… le dije y una lagrima bajo por mi mejilla

Tranquila, el desde donde quiera que este te mira y escucha, prometiste ser fuerte, pero con esa promesa te volviste seria y distante, donde esta Lizbeth Snow, la risueña, la alegre, la que con su sonrisa alegraba a todos, donde esta?! Me dijo triste y melancólica

-… yo no die nada solo me quede pensando en la nada

Donde… esta... esa chica fuerte y valiente que… que a pesar de lo que pasara se levanta y sigue en pie… dijo dilian cuando una lagrima bajo por su rostro… donde esta?!, sus palabras me retumbaron en mi mente y no salían

Ella… ella jamás volverá… le dije triste y seria

Pero qué pasa si te enamoras?!... me pregunto

**Enamorarme?!** No sé si pueda sentir lo que es el amor… dije seria y con la mirada baja y le conteste… es más yo no sé qué es el amor… le dije con tristeza

Ok, te dejo solo piénsalo quieres… me dijo parándose

Ok, bye… le dije volviendo a la normalidad

Adiós… y… cuídate... me dijo dilian y con eso se fue del lugar

_AMOR?! QUE ES ESO?! COMO SE SENTIRA?! Y… ALGUNAS VEZ LO SENTIRE?! Me pregunte_

**Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy gracias por sus comentarios que me alientan a seguir escribiendo un besazo enorme**

**Bye bye**


	3. recuerdos y amistades

**ola a todos y aqui esta el otro capitulo ademas estoy haciendo un concurso, queridas lectoras y lectores, pueden participar en mi historia, los requisitos necesarios son ( nombre del personaje y apariencia, y el club al cual van a pertenecer)**

**asi que comencemos**

**rise of the guardians no me pertenece, la historia y los ocs si...**

**Recuerdos y amistades**

**En el club de dibujo**

Punto de vista de Snow

Chicos tengo algo urgente que debo decirles… les dije seria

Que sucede Lizbeth?!... pregunto Kim

Pues, en la junta que se llevó acabo el día de ayer, habló sobre los clubes escolares de este instituto y pues muchos clubes tienen muchos integrantes…dije seria y triste

Y eso que tiene, nosotros somos 4, y los nuevos no se fijan en nuestro club, no es nuestra culpa…dijo Jack O. Later

Ese no es el problema… dije enojada

Entonces, que sucedio0 ayer, que dijo el director acerca de nuestro club?... me pregunto Melissa preocupada

Dijo… dijo… "no podía, las palabras no me salían de la boca" pensé

Que dijo Lizbeth!... me grito enojada Kim

Dijo que tenemos 2 meses para tener nuevos integrantes o si no "me debute, ya ya que no quería preocuparlos más de la cuenta" pensé

O si no que Lizbeth! Me grito Jack O. Later sacudiéndome

O si no, cancelaria nuestro club y tendríamos que irnos a otros… le dije con la mirada baja y triste

No, esto no puede estar pasando! Grito Kim triste y enojada

Separarnos no, este club lo unió nuestro ser querido! Lloro Melissa

Se lo prometimos, no podemos romper esa promesa, que haremos Lizbeth! Me pregunto O. Later

Levante la mirada, al ver rostros de mis compañeros llenos de tristeza, enojo, con unas cuantas lágrimas, ese club que tanto adoramos se cancelaria, todos nos separaríamos, eso era lo que ninguno de nosotros quería, hasta yo….

¡¿Qué haremos se lo prometimos, no podemos romper esa promesa?!... dijo Melissa caminando por todo el salón tocándose con las manos la cabeza

No quiero que se cancele el club, esto es lo que más quiero… dijo O. Later

¡¿Qué haremos?!... dijo Kim con desesperación

No me gustaba verlos así, deprimidos, enojados, tristes, melancólicos, eso me dolía, y no aguante más y Salí corriendo del lugar, dejando sorprendidos a mis compañeros por mi cambio de aptitud, me dirigí a mi casillero, lo abrí y saque una foto enmarcada, me fui directo al jardín, me senté debajo de un árbol me puse a llorar, me dolía mucho que el club se cancelara, ese club era todo para mí, la persona más importante para mi conformo ese club, abrace con fuerzas en marco con la fotografía y llore tenía que desahogarme, cuando lo perdí, prometí ser fuerte y no dejar que nadie me hiciera de menos. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que a lo lejos cierto peligros me miraba con tristeza

* * *

**Punto de vista de bunnymund**

Estaba buscando a O. Later ya que él me iba a mostrar todos los clubes escolares, llegue hasta donde estaba su club, y vi a una chica peli castaña que salió corriendo a todo velocidad y vi a todos sus compañeros que estaban entre tristes y enojados, de repente vi a O Later, estaba enojadísimo y preocupado por la chica castaña, como lo sé, fácil, vi como observo la dirección en donde se fue corriendo la chica, de repente siento unas manos taparme los ojos…

¡ Soy un ladrón y te vengo a llevar!... me dijo una voz dulce y burlona, y esa voz la conozco a la perfección….

Fire, sé que eres tu… le dije feliz "esta chica sí que me levanto el ánimo" pensé

Ola Bunny y dime que te trae por aquí en el club de mi hermana?!... me pregunto curiosa

Espera! La chica que salió corriendo es tu hermana!?... le pregunte preocupado

Si, por qué?!... Me dijo preocupada

Es que la vi salir corriendo de su club, y estaba llorando…. Le dije

Que sucede?!... le pregunte "ver a lizeth en ese estado, me preocupa y mucho, esperen que estoy pensando, lizeth solo es mi amiga o eso creo, juntarme con tooth me hace muy mal" pensé

Es que, ella representa al club de dibujo y pues ayer hubo una junta que trataba de los nuevos integrantes, y pues mi9 padre el director, le dio 2 meses para tener nuevos integrantes o si no el club se cancelara y los demás tendrán que irse a otros clubes y nadie de ellos quiere que eso pase… me dijo triste y melancólica

Sabes, conozco a unas amigas que adoran dibujar y quieren entrar en el club de tu hermana… dije feliz

Enserio!... me dijo emocionada

Si, hasta yo quiero entrar en su club… le dije feliz

Genial, solo tienes que buscarla y decirle quienes van a entrar… me dijo feliz

Muy bien la buscare y hablare con ella… le dije muy feliz

Gracias Bunny eres el mejor, bueno me voy tengo cosas que hacer en mi club, así que adiós Bunny… me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla "no hay nada más que decir, y odio admitirlo, me enamore de lizeth Fire" pensé y la vi irse en otra dirección

* * *

**En el jardín**

**Punto de vista de bunnymund**

Vi a su hermana llorando, note que tenía una foto en sus manos abrazándola, es me dio tristeza, quien diría que lizeth una chica feliz tendría una gemela triste y seria, eso sí era como el yin y el yang, me acerque a ella y le hable…

Estas bien? le pregunte, ella alzo la vista y pude ver que estaba herida por dentro y triste

Si, así que tú eres E. Áster Bunnymund el conejo de pascua… me dijo seria

Si, y tú eres la hermana gemela de lizeth... le pregunte

Exacto… me dijo seria

Oye, no es que sea chismoso ni nada, pero por que estabas llorando

**Punto de vista de Snow**

Por alguna razón Bunny me da confianza y sé que si le cuento porque lloro sé que guardara el secreto….

Muy bien, ven siéntate... le dije señalando a mi lado para que se sentara

Dime por qué llorabas?! Me pregunto nuevamente sentándose a mi lado

Es que mi club, si no consigue nuevos integrantes lo van a cancelar, y ese club le pertenecía a mi hermano gemelo" le mostré la foto, era un chico castaño claro, ojos café oscuro, con un uniforme (el de uta no prince sama) y aparezco yo con mi ropa de siempre

Y que le paso a tu hermano?!... me pregunto

El murió, Montse amaba a mi hermano, pero el a ella no, si no que mi hermano le gusta yo, y pues le dije que no se podía ya que eso era contra las reglas del amor, y también Montse se enteró y ella me iba a matar, si no fuera por él, yo no estaría aquí y jure que nadie le hiciera daño a las personas que más quiero, y eso sucedió el año pasado, ese club lo formo él y no podemos dejar que se cancele, ya que es el único recuerdo que tenemos de él.. Le dije con unas cuantas lágrimas en mi rostro

Lo siento, no sabía lo que te paso, pero cuentas con todo mi apoyo… me dijo bunnymund con una sonrisa

Ya escogiste un club al cual pertenecer?!... le pregunte curiosa

Sí, me uniré al tuyo, a mí me gusta dibujar… me dijo con una sonrisa

Enserio?!... le pregunte feliz "al fin alguien entrar a mi club" pensé

Si, y no voy a ser el único, tengo unas amigas que también quieren entrar a tu club… me dijo feliz y parándose

Por dios, no me la creo, al fin, el club se salvara!... grite emocionada parándome

Oímos que toco la campana del almuerzo, era hora de comer y después sería la hora de ir a los clubes

Bueno me tengo que ir a comer… le dije con una sonrisa

Oye, que tal si comes conmigo y mis amigas, así nos explicas las cosas que necesitaremos en el club… me pregunto con una gran sonrisa

Puedo llevar a mis amigos también?!.. Le pregunte

Claro, entonces eso significa que seremos compañeros… me dijo bunnymund

No solo compañeros, si no también seremos amigos… le dije contenta

Si amigos… me dijo con una sonrisa

A ti te gusta mi hermana verdad?! Le pregunte curiosa

Te seré sincero, pero no le digas a nadie, la verdad es que si tu hermana es muy linda…. me dijo nervioso y sonrojado

No te preocupes tu secreto está guardado conmigo…. Le dije guiñándole un ojo

Lizbeth!- oímos que me llamaban, me voltee y vi que eran Melissa, Kim y later, llamándome, Bunny y yo nos acercamos a ellos para ver que querían…

Chicos que sucede! les pregunte

Donde estabas te estábamos buscando… me dijo Kim abrazándome

Estaba en el jardín… les dije volviendo a mi tono serio y frio

Jamás me vuelvas a dar un susto así onee-chan…. Me dijo Later

Onee-chan?! Preguntaron a unísono Kim, Melissa y Bunny

Aahhh si, Later es mi protector y hermano menor adoptivo…. Les dije abrazando a Later

Aahhhhhh! Dijeron los 3 al unísono

Muy bien así que que vamos a comer!... dijimos todos y fuimos directo al comedor

* * *

**En el comedor**

Muy bien, espérenme aquí no tardo voy a buscar a mis amigas… nos dijo Bunny, nos sentamos en una mesa cercana, pasaron 15 minutos y llego Bunny con 2 chicas

Muy bien chicos ellas son Fernanda Warrior (señalando a la chica de lado derecho 1.65, una blusa de tirante color negro y una chaqueta gris, pantalón azul marino, cabello ondulado largo y negro con un mechón color blanco, y de piel morena clara) y aisha caramell (señalando a su lado izquierdo 1.60, una blusa rosada con un dibujo de paleta, short color blanco, piel entre blanca y morena, cabello liso rosado con un broche de caramelo)

Así que tú eres Lizbeth Snow, hija de hombre luna, presidenta del consejo estudiantil y representantes del club de dibujo… dijo Fernanda con una sonrisa tomando asiento alado de Kim

Si, esa soy yo… dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Ok, así que quieren pertenecer a nuestro club?!... dijo Kim mordiendo una manzana

Si, a todos nos encanta dibujar verdad chicos?! Dijo aisha mordiendo una paleta

Si!... dijeron al unísono Bunny y Fernanda

Ok, entonces (saco de mi mochila unos broches en forma de lápiz que dice "club de dibujo en letra cursiva"... tengan y bienvenidos al club de dibujo… les dije dándoles el broche, que los aceptaron con mucho gusto y se los colocaron en su camisa

Esperamos lo mejor de ustedes 3 en el club… dijo Melissa

Muchísimas gracias… dijo aisha feliz

Será un honor trabajar con ustedes…. Dijo Fernanda

Oigan y que hay de los materiales?! Pregunto bunnymund

No hay problema, tenemos todo lo necesario en el club... dijo Later

Sonó la campana que finaliza la hora del almuerzo y da inicio a los clubes escolares, esto tan emocionada para trabajar con ellos 3, y se los agradezco mucho, ya que ellos son **MI PRIMERA ESPERANZA**

**espero sus personajes y les mensionare esta semana quienes quedaron**

**asi que me despido**

**chao chao**


	4. sentimientos y confesiones

**ola a todos aqui otro capitulo de la escuela de la luna asi que empecemos con esto**

**rise of the guardians no me pertenecen solo la historia **

* * *

**Sentimientos y confesiones**

Pasillo

Bunnymund estaba sacando algunos libros y materiales de su casillero, en pocas palabras le agrada mucho la escuela, y estaba aliviado por aquella preocupación del club de dibujo, no podía creer que MIM el padre de lizbeth le haría eso a su propia hija, eso si no se lo esperaba, y además no dejaba de pensar en aquell beso que le dio lizeth, adoraba estaba metido en sus pensamientos hasta que cierta pelinegra lo saco de sus pensamientos que no eran para nada lindos…

Oye espera! A donde vas!?...dijo la pobre de dilian corriendo tratando de alcanzar a jack

Hmp!?... dijo jack

Aaaa! Te alcance… dijo dilian agitada…. Vio a bunnymund… ola bunny… dijo cansada

Ola dilian…dijo bunnymund con una sonrisa

Que quieres?….dijo jack enojado

Es… esque..aaa… espera deja que agarre aire- toma un poco de aire y se calma

Es algo urgente? Pregunto jack

Etto.. etto… dijo dilian nerviosa

Me voy… dijo jack lliendose de ese lugar

Ash eche a perder mi plan… dijo dilian enojada

Cual plan?!... pregunto bunnymund

Pues es un plan para acercar a jack a lizbeth ya que se nota a lenguas que a el le gusta mi hermana mayor… dijo dilian con una sonrisa( en una esquina unas chicas estaban platicando una noticia que recorría por todo el instituto)

meiSI cuéntales lo ocurrido por favor, no podemos dejar que lastimen a las hijas de MIM, recuerda que somos sus protectoras y no dejaremos que les hagan daño. … le dijo mariana a meiSI

lo hare … le dijo meiSI a se acerco a bunny y dilian

que sucede meisi?.. pregunto dilian preocupada

oímos un ruidero en el comedor asique mariana fue a revisar y pues ella vio que..

**FLASHBAKE**

_No me insultes bruja desteñida… dijo lizeth con una bola de fuego en su puño_

_O si no que, acaso me vas a pegar pero si tu eres la mas ingenua e inocente de todos tus hermanos… dijo alice_

_Entonces lizeth le lanza una bola de fuego y ella se le quemo un poco su palyera y parte de su cabello que lo apago con sus poderes del agua_

_Maldita… dijo alice y le corto con una navaja un mechon de que traia a los lados de la cara a fire_

_Mocosa infeliz… dijo y le lanzo mas bolas de fuego a alice… pero que te pasa azulita se te acabaron las ideas?! Dijo enojada lizeth_

_Jajajaja tengo mas inteligencia que tu fijate frentonada… dijo alice_

_A quien le dijiste frentona! Dijo lizeth con una pequeña venita en la frente y un brazo preparado para pegar_

_Siiii, como lo escuchaste fren-to-na.. dijo alice con un tono enojado y furioso_

_Ahhhh! Grito- ahora si sacaste voleto alice- puerca, lizeth agarro de los cabellos de alice y alice agrarro los cabellos de lizeth se tiranron al piso y se empezaron a chongear, hasta que llego lizbeth agarro a lizeth de la cintura tratando de separarla al igual que las otras_

_Lizeth ya calmate por favor!.. grito enojada_

_No, suéltame, suéltame! Esa me las va a pagar… grito lizeth tratando de safarse de mi agarre_

_Ya vámonos no vale la pena… le dijo lo mas calmada que podía_

**Fin de FLASHBASK**

Dilian y bunny se quedaron en shock al oir lo que les había contado meisi, eso si que nadie se lo esperaba y menos de lizeth la mas inocente y calmada de los hermanos element hasta bunny sabia muy bien como era ella, ya que desde que se le confeso empezaron una relación y ahora no podía ni creerlo

Aahhhh meisi ,bunny , dilian vengan rápido apareció tooth estaba desesperada y algo preocupada se acerco a los chicos y les comento que lizbeth y monse se estaban peleando en el comedor, asique los chicos lo mas rápido que pudieron llegaron al comerdor…

* * *

**Comedor**

cual fue su sorpresa , cuando llegaron vieron que monse le iva a pegar a lizbeth, esta volteo agarro el puño y le doblo el brazo

punto de vista de snow

suéltame! Grito monse

no te le acerques a mi hermana ¿entendido?... dije enojada y furiosa

hmp! Solo dejame… dijo monse

que paso aquí?!- pregunto dilian

en un descuido con esa pregunta monse le pego en la nariz a snow haciendo que esta sangrara

pero que te pasa?- dijo enojada dilian

a con que tu eres la otra mocosa eh?.. dijo monse enojada

oye esta mocosa tiene nombre soy dilian y tu?... pregunto

tu peor pesadilla… dijo con tono de malicia

jajajaj no me digas mira como tiemblo dijo dilian muriéndose de la risa. En eso sono la campana y todos los amigos de lizbeth se la llevaron a la enfermería de la escuela solo quedaron en el pasillo el grupo de monse y una pelinegra

fin de punto de vista de snow

Muy bien nos quedamos solas… dijo dilian

Si, chicas ya saben que hacer.. dijo monse tronando los dedos, la pobre trataba de defenderse pero era imposible era 3 vs 1 ja quien ganaría. Al final tuvo unos golpes en el estomago, pierna y en la cara colgaba un hilo de snagre en su boca que caia poco a poco se tubo que ir a la enfermería con la ilusión de que su hermana mayor ya no estuviera ahí para que no se preocupara

Muy bien espero que no este- dijo cojeando y entrando se llevo una sorpresa

* * *

**Enfermería**

Punto de vista de snow

Ay no- dijo parada en la puerta mientras se daba media vuelta

Pero que te paso?! – dije preocupada y asustada por como llego dilian a la enfermería toda moreteada y lastimada

No es nada.. dijo dilian

Como que no es nada mirate.. dije preocupada

No es… es que me cai, si eso me cai – tocándose la nuca una mano y la otra en el estomago

No te creo- le dije con mirada amenazadora

Ammmmm " rayos y ahora que le digo" dijo pensando

Ven siéntate en la camilla… dije mientras la ayudaba a caminar

Au, au, ¡ auch con cuidado! – dijo dilian con dolor

Lo siento pero no has contestado mi pregunta – dije mientras le vendaba las heridas

Ya te dije solo me cai y ya fue todo – dijo dilian nerviosa

No es encerio dime que paso?! Le dije preocupada

Esque después de que tu te fuiste a la enfermería yo me quede para hablar con monse y ella me hizo esto- dijo dilian triste

Aaaa esa bastarda me las va a pagar dije mientras curaba a dilian… tienes suerte solo fueron algunos golpes, puedes caminar?.. le pregunte a dilian

Si, creo que si ( pero al dar el primer paso se cayo) auch, aunch, me duele- me dijo con dolor

Parece que te fracturaste el pie- le dije preocupada

Ay nouuu… dijo dilian con dolor

Ay si, no podras venir unos días… le dije en tono autoritario

Como?!.. dijo dilian casi gritando.. claro que voy a venir todavía no me las areglo con esa tipeja- dijo dilian furiosa

No, solo te vas a lastimar… le dije seria

Y que, solo si yo le paro el alto te va a dejar de molestar para , no importa si salgo peor que asi.. dijo dilian, yo la abraze y ella me correspondió el abrazo…. Oye me quedo sin aire… Dijo dilian

Am lo siento, ven súbete… le dije y le saque de una pequeña bodega de la enfermería una silla de ruedas

Yo? Pregunto dilian

Si, sube a la silla de ruedas ahora…. Le ordene

No, no, no subiré- me dijo dilian

Subes o te subo yo… dije con una mirada de que te voy a matar

Sabes mejor me subo a la silla de ruedas- dijo dilian, y la ayude a subirse a la silla de ruedas abri la puerta y ayude a empujar la silla de ruedas de dilian para encontrarnos con mis compañeros

* * *

**Pasillo**

Ai no- dijo dilian

Ahora que?!- le dije

Ai están- dijo dilian

Quienes?

Los chicos ellos no saben nada de lo que me paso, sabes que mejor da la vuelta, da la vuelta- lo ultimo lo dijo tratando de girar ella sola

No te preocupes no te diran nada… dije con tono serio- tu solo actua natural

A sii- dijo mientras trataba de pararse pero esta la detuvo

No asi, sabes ya dejalo- le dije

Ok espera—me dijo

Que quieres que espere… le dije casi gritando

Espera y… me dijo pero fuimos interrumpidas por mis amigos

Pero que te paso? Dijeron todos al unisono

Vez.. te lo dije- me dijo con cara de te lo dije

Nada… dije normal

Solo me cai eso es todo… dijo dilian

Segura?... pregunto kim

Si nada grave, solo mmm un fractura de tobillo y golpes en el estomago y cara.. sip.. nomas eso… dijo dilian con una sonrisa

Aaaaa…. Ok- dijo O. Later

**Fin del punto de vista de snow**

En eso se acerca corriendo jack a lizbeth

Punto de vista de jack

Estas bien? Le pregunte a lizbeth " _la verdad los rumores de que salió herida por la paliza de monse eso me dolio y preocupo, jamás me imagine que monse mi representante fuera asi de mala con ella como la odio le preguntare a lizeth si hay cambio de clubes ya no quiero pertencer a ese club tan patético, quien sabe si lizbeth quiera aceptarme en su club, por la platica de bunny y sus amigas ese club se ve divertido e interesante"_ pensé

…. Lizbeth me ignoro

Te duele algo? Le volvi a preguntar

Y ella me volvió a ignorar

Te sientes mareada? Tienes temperatura? Contesta! Le dije mientras le tocaba la frente y la mesia adelante y atrás

Como quieres que conteste si me estas agitando!me grito fastidiada

Ammm… yo lo siento… dije apenado tocándome la nuca con mi mano izquierda

Este si, no, no y no me contesto con su tono serio y distante

Perdón? Dije apenado

Sobre las preguntas?.. me dijo con cara preocupada? Se me hizo extraño esa cara que tenia

Si por eso, es que me preocupaste demasiado… le dije nervioso y apenado

Muchachos me acompañan al comedor tengo algo de hambre- dijo dilian y me guiño un ojo y vi como lizbeth hacia raras expresiones a su amiga

A y bunny, lizeth te esta buscando- dijo dilian a bunny bueno ya que recuerdo bunny se le confeso a lizeth y pues ellos llevan una relación

Ven sígueme yo te digo donde esta dijo dilian tomando la mano de bunny y con su otra mano agarrando la silla.- hey muchachos ayudenmen no?

Claro, yo te ayudo dijo Fernanda empujando la silla de ruedas dejándonos a mi y a lizbeth solos en el pasillo, hubo un silencio hasta que lo corte y hable

Y que le paso a dilian?-. le pregunte curioso

Aaa… lo que paso esque después de que monse me golpeo ella se quedo a solas con monse y sus amiguitas ella les grito y las 3 le pegaron.. le dije triste y melancolica

Auch eso le a de ver dolio y lo siento… dije apenado

Por que te disculpas?…me pregunto

Por que es tu hermana y lamento lo que le pazo… le dije triste

Esque… esque si la hubieras visto…me dijo casi llorando y yo lo que hize fue abrazarla

Fin del punto de vista de jack

Jack me esta abrazando esto si no me lo creo, y por que me siento tan bien en sus brazos hay no esque acaso me esta gustando o mejor dicho "enamorando" no puedo creerlo ni yo misma se en que estoy pensando yo no puedo enamorarme, se lo prometi a el

**FLASHBASK**

_Hermanito que es enamorarse?.. le pregunte curiosa_

_Pues veras mi pequeña flor, cuando una persona siente algo por otra, que no puede pensar en el, se preocupa por ello y la cuida y protege_

_Asi que eso es estar enamorado, y que pasa si yo no llego a enamorarme… le dije triste_

_Mi pequeña flor, alguna persona te querrar y te protegerá… dijo mi hermano_

_Pero, como sabre que estoy enamorada?...le dije a mi hermano mayor_

_Cuando la persona este cerca de ti es como si quisieras estar con el, o cuando te abraza sientes que te protege y quieres estar en sus brazos sientes un calor que te inunde de felicidad… dijo mi hermano mayor_

_Pero antony cress que algún dia le guste a alguien?... le pregunte_

_Mira lizbeth cuando sientas algunas de las cosas que te acabe de mencionar eso significara que estas enamorada, pero quiero que me prometas algo?... dijo antony_

_Dime?.. le dije feliz_

_Prométeme que si llego a faltar aquí en la familia, no rechaces unos bellos sentimientos como lo es el amor, si sientes cosas por alguien pues cree en ellas, no lo hagas perder, si no será muy tarde… me dijo antony_

Fin de flashbask

Entonces yo, yo, me enamore de jack, no lo puedo creer esto no puede estar pasando, pero hize una promesa y jamás la romperé pensé

Estas bien ahora? Me pregunto jack y desiso el abrazo

Si y gracias… le dije con una sonrisa

Sabes eso me gusta… dijo jack feliz

Que es lo que te gusta? Le pregunte

Verte sonreir te ves muy linda asi… me dijo jack feliz dándome un beso en la mejilla

Oye quiero conocerte mas a fondo y lamento como te trate en esta semana, soy cruel contigo y esque a jamás le preocupe y menos a mi padre… le dije con la mirada baja

Hey no tienes por que ponerte asi, yo me preocupe mucho por ti no quise ni imaginar lo que monse te hubiera hecho… me dijo tomandome de la barbilla alsandome para verlo a los ojos ese ojos iradian felicidad y sinceridad

Punto de vista de jack

_Wow sus ojos son tan hermosos tiene una chispa de sorpresa y msiterio y me encanta cuando sonríe y no quise ni imaginar lo que le hubiera hecho monse a ella, es oficial me enamore de ella de lizbeth snow la hija del hombre luna, presidenta del consejo estudiantil y representante del club de dibujo_

Oye crees que pueda cambiarme de club? Le pregunte curioso pero sin despegar mi vista de sus ojos

Si, por? Me pregunto

Pues tengo pensado en cambiarme de club y entrar al tuyo… le dije con una sonrisa

Espera.. quieres entrar a mi club… me dijo sorprendida y feliz

Si, bunny me cuenta que hacen cosas muy hermosas y genailes y me llamo mucho la antencion asi que puedo entrar a tu club?… le pregunte

Claro… me dijo y saco de su mochila un broche de lápiz que decía club de dibujo… ten y bienvenido.. me dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla, pero yo la jale de la cintura y la bese en los labios eran tan suaves, y frios pero conforme segundos se volvieron calidos ese beso lo anelaba desde hace tiempo y espero que con ese beso entienda mis sentimientos

Punto de vista de snow

Jack me esta besando en los labios, y digamos que sus besos son lentos y suaves estaba esperando esto, pero jamás me imagine que llegara tan pronto, acaso a jack le gusto, en fin para que pienso en eso, y le segui con el beso disfrutándolo, hasta que nos faltaba aire y nos separamos sonrojados y nerviosos, el tenia sus manos en mi cintura y mis brazos alrededor de su cuello

Jack… que fue eso…. Dije nerviosa y bajando la mirada sonrojada

Lizbeth he querido decirte algo desde el dia en que te conoci, me gustas eres muy linda y divertida por que esa es tu verdadero ser y también me gusta cuando estas enojada y seria por que eso significa que lo que te propongas lo haras y eso me gusta de ti… me dijo nervioso y sonrojado

Tu igual me gustas, y le prometi a mi hermano antony que si me enamorara le confesara mis sentimientos al chico que me gusta por que si no lo hacia lo perdería asi que jack tu también me gustas eres muy divertido… le dije nerviosa y sonrojada

Lizbeth… etto… quieres ser mi novia?... me dijo nervioso y sonrojado

Si… jack quiero ser tu novia… le dije para después besarlo apasionadamente hasta que cierto grito nos aruino el momento

* * *

**Comedor**

Punto de vista de dilian

Bien termine de comer que tal si vamos a ver que hacen los 2 tortolitos… dijo dilian con una sonrisa picara

Si vamos quiero ver si quedaron juntos… dijo O. Later con curiosidad y todos se dirigieron al pasillo pero jamás se imaginaron ver esa escena con sus propios ojos

* * *

**Pasillo**

Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh lo sabia… grito dilian y jack y yo nos separamos sonrojados

Jajaja quien lo imaginaria frostibe que tu cayeras flechado al igual que yo… dijo bunny abrazando a lizeth

Y diganme ya son novios oficiales?... preguntro meisi

Si lo somos…. Dijo jack abrazandome

Auch hay fue donde recibi el golpe de monse… dije con dolor

Lo siento princesa… me dijo y me beso en brazo

Y también veo que entrantes al club de dibujo… dijo kim viendo que jack traia puesto el broche del club

Aaahh si esque monse me arto con que es la mas cool del club en bla bla bla… dijo jack imitando la voz chillona de monse

Jajajajajajajaja te sale la voz igualita a la de monse… me empece a reir

Me encanta tu risa es muy hermosa… dijo jack tomandome de la mano

Etto gracias… dije nerviosa

Bueno que tal si vamos a jugar voleibol a la cancha el equipo fire vs equipo de Later… dijo kim feliz

Si, verán que mi equipo siempre gana… dijo lizeth con orgullo

Vamos… dijeron todos a unisono y comensarona caminar hacia la cancha de voleibol

Vamos.. dijo jack tomandome de la mano

Si… dije agarrando su mano

Lizbeth… me llamo jack caminado

Si… le dije caminando con el

Te amo… me dijo jack besando mi mano

Yo igual te amo… le dije feliz

_**Asi que esto es el amor, pues es un sentimiendo que llena de alegría al corazón**_

**aqui termina el capitulo de hoy y todavia sigue en pie lo del concurso**


	5. recuerdos

**ola a todos lamento la tardanza es que me quede sin internet pero ahora les traigo el 5 capitulo, asi que comencemos**

**rise fo the guardianes no me pertenecese, solo la historias y los ocs**

**Capitulo 5**

_**"recuerdos"**_

**Punto de vista de snow**

Fui directo a mi casillero a sacar unos materiales para el club, aun no podía creer que soy novia de jack frost, el es tan lindo y a la vez me saca canas verdes pero bueno el lo hace para verme feliz, jeje hablando de parejas felices, recuerdo cuando bunny me pidió ayuda para declararse a mi hermana

* * *

_Flashback_

_Pasillo_

_Que quieres bunny? Le pregunte curiosa_

_Necesito tu ayuda para confesarle mis sentimientos a tu hermana..dijo bunny sonrojado_

_Pe… pero que estas diciendo?! Dije sorprendida_

_Bueno… etto.. veras… es que… me gusta… tu hermana..dijo nervioso y rojo como un tomate_

_-…(buena: pero que esta diciendo este tipo! Que no es tan romantico! Mala: si como no! lizbeth: se quieren callar por una buena vez las dos, ash como odio tenerlas como mi subconsiente.- mala y buena: ok)_

_En que tanto piensas? Pregunto bunny_

_Ahh? He? Yo?... no nada.. dije nerviosa y seria_

_Segura?.. me pregunto nuevamente bunnymund_

_Eh? Si mira no te preocupes.. dije seria_

_Entonces.. si me vas a ayudar?... me pregunto con curiosidad_

_Si no me queda de otras… dije con una pequeña sonrisa_

_Gracias lizbeth… dijo bunny y me abrazo_

_Ok… deja los cariños bunny… suéltame o te parto la cara!... dije seria y con una sonrisa(mala: nuestro orgullo se esta llendo al caño… lizbeth: estoy de acuerdo contigo)_

_Ohh.. jejeje… lo sineto… dijo soltándome_

_Alguna idea Casanova? Le pregunte con una sonrisa picara_

_Eh… etto yo te iba a preguntar eso… dijo tocándose la nuca_

_Ahhh..supire… a ver vete a donde esta el jardín, es muy bonito y además a lizeth le gusta mucho la naturaleza aunque ella controle el verano, ella ama la brisa de la primavera… le dije con una sonrisa_

_Ok.. pues tu trata de llevarla al jardín, para que no sospeche nada… dijo bunny con una sonrisa_

_Ok, plan de conquista entra en la fase 1.. dije seria y feliz_

_Ok, de pura casualidad cual es la fase 2? Me pregunto_

_La verdad… no tengo ni la mas minima idea.. dije seria y pensativa_

_Ok lizbeth…yo pues me tengo que ir.. adiós… dijo esto y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad_

_Muy bien, fase 1 completa, la fase 2 entra en acción… dije feliz y orgullosa_

_Club de arquería_

_Muy bien chicos tómense 15 minutos.. dijo lizeth con una sonrisa_

_Lizeth se rompió una de mis flechas.. dijo Artemis bowman una chica rubia de ojos rojos, traia un short pesquero de mezclilla, playera roja que decía rock y traia unos converse negros_

_No te preocupes.. saca una de sus flechas y se la da a Artemis… ten te regalo una de las mias.. dijo con una sonrisa_

_Pero… esa flecha es de usted.. dijo artemis apenada_

_No importa tengo mas en mi casillero.. dijo lizeth con una gran sonrisa_

_Etto… gracias… dijo Artemis feliz_

_De nada… dijo lizeth feliz_

_Ahhh lizeth… dijo valery_

_Que sucede? Pregunto lizeth_

_Tu hermana vino a verte… dijo valery con una sonrisa_

_Dile que pase por favor…dijo lizeth saltando de la alegría_

_Como usted ordene… dijo valery y le indico a lizbeth que pasara_

_Hola hermanita… dije seria_

_Hola que te trae por aquí?... pregunto curiosa_

_Pues quería decirte que te espero en 5 minutos en el jardín… dije con una sonrisa_

_Ok, te vere ahí… dijo lizeth feliz_

_Muy bien me tengo que ir asi que nos vemos.. le dije y Sali del lugar… fase 2 completa, es hora de pasar a la fase 3_

_En el jardín_

_mmm… donde estará lizbeth? Se pregunto lizeth… bueno tendre que esperarla sentada debajo del árbol de manzanas… dijo lizeth y se fue a sentar, cuando de repente aparece bunnymund_

_punto de vista de bunnymund_

_vi a lizeth sentada del gran árbol de manzanas, ahh se vei tan hermosa ahí sentada, pero es momento de decirle lo que siento por ella, espero que no me rechaze pensó bunny y fue directo hacia ella_

_aahhh… hola que haces? Dije nervioso_

_nada esperando a lizbeth..dijo lizeth alegre_

_y asi pasaron casi 2 horas hablando de cosas triviales y chistosas hasta que llego el momento en que lizeth se retirara del lugar, lizeth "suponiendo" que su hermana no iba a venir se paro del lugar, camino unos pasos y se tropezó, pero este la agarro y al alzar sus miradas que estaban frente a frente… ellos podían sentir sus respiraciones y el corazón les acelero latian fuertemente hasta que una "kimaria" los interrumpió_

_hey chicos que hacen? Pregunto kim con una sonrisa picara_

_nada.. solo.. solo le estaba revisando el ojo esque ella me dijo que le entro una basurita… dijo bunny nervioso y sonrojado_

_si jeje solo eso.. dijo lizeth nerviosa y sonrojadisima_

_si claro… dijo kim con una sonrisa picara_

_jejeje si, bueno pues que haces aquí? Le pregunto lizeth curiosa_

_pues estaba buscando a blake… dijo kim sonrojada_

_ahh con que estas buscando a tu amorcito kimaria… dijo lizeth con un tono de voz picaro_

_jeje si, saben donde puede estar? Pregunto kim sonrojada_

_esta viendo el partido con Raquel y dilian, el de Daniel vs oscar… dijo bunnymund_

_mmm ok gracias… dijo kim.. ahh y bunny_

_si? Dijo bunny_

_no te sobrepases con ella… dijo kim con una sonrisa picara_

_a… que.. yo?.. no no como crees puff de donde sacas eso puff yo?... dijo bunny nervioso y sonrojado_

_si tu, y no te pongas nervioso.. dijo kim con una sonrisa picara y se fue_

_aveces creo que blake y kim en vez de parecer novios parecen esposos.. dijo lizeth viendo la dirección en el cual se fue kim_

_por que lo dices? Pregunto bunny_

_por que cuando andan juntos se cuidan el uno a otro y se respetan mutuamente.. dijo lizeth con una sonrisa… ella es la indicada para ser la gran esposa de mi hermano… dijo feliz( nota: en esta parte pongan y repitan muchas veces la canción de rin y len kagamine adolescense para ponerle un poco de sabor al asunto)_

_y?.. en que estábamos?.. dijo bunny con voz picara_

_etto… yo… dijo lizeth muy sonrojada y no pudo completar la frase debido a que ya saben lo que paso este la beso y ella lo correspondió, se separaron por falta de aire muy sonrojados_

_bunny… yo… dijo lizeth nerviosa y sonrojada_

_lizeth he querido decirte algo desde hace mucho tiempo..dijo bunnymund nervioso_

_encerio y que es? Pregunto lizeth curiosa_

_yo…yo…(pensamiento: vamos dicelo) yo tenia ganas de venir a esta escuela…dijo bunny con una sonrisa nerviosa_

_a…si pues yo también…discúlpame por favor…dijo lizeth y se fue del lugar muy triste_

_(pensamiento: bien hecho bunny ahora la dejaste ir si no te hubieras puesto nervioso estaría aquí con nosotros)_

_En ese momento apareció dilian….._

_Y? que paso ahí conejito? Dijo dilian con una sonrisa picara arqueando sus cejas_

_No…no paso nada..suspiro_

_Oh perdón.. yo no quería …etto…se puse nerviosa dilian_

_No te preocupes no pasa nada…dijo bunny mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa_

_Mira tratare de hablar con ella…dijo dilian apoyándolo_

_Es una buena idea, pero esto lo necesito hacer solo, asi que gracias por la ayuda..dijo bunny con una sonrisa llendose de aquel lugar_

_No hay de que, ahh y bunny…dijo atrallendo la atención del chico_

_Si? Dijo bunny_

_Lizeth se fue a su club de arquería..dijo dilian guiñándole un ojo a bunny_

_Gracias…dijo y emprendió su camino hacia el club de arquería donde se encontraba su amada_

_Club de arquería_

_No puedo creerlo..dijo lizeth enojada y triste apuntando con su arco al blanco_

_Derrepente apareció Artemis y vio a lizeth triste, no sabia el por que estaba asi, sabia que ella era una persona alegre y feliz, pero al verla asi le dolia mucho, asique no dudo y fue directo asia donde se encontraba ella para preguntar por que estaba asi_

_Ola lizeth…dijo Artemis con una sonrisa_

_Ohh Artemis, que haces aquí, las clases de los clubes terminaron hace media hora…dijo lizeth guardando su arco_

_Pues estaba caminando por ahí, y pude escuchar que"no podias creeerlo" a que te referías con eso? Pregunto Artemis_

_Bueno pues…dijo lizeth nerviosa_

_Lizeth te conozco desde pequeña, siempre eres feliz, pero ahora me preocupa verte triste…dijo Artemis preocupada_

_Bueno veras, yo hace mucho tiempo atrás, mi padre nos llevo a mi y a dilian a presentarnos a los guardianes, y pues conoci a bunnymund platicamos y todo y nos llevamos bien hasta el punto de enamorarme de el, y hace ratoen el jardín me encontré con el, platicamos y despes el me beso y dijo que tenia algo importante que decirme..dijo lizeth triste y melancolica_

_Y que era lo mas importante que te quería decir?pregunto Artemis_

_Pues dijo que el tenia ganas de entrar a esta escuela…dijo lizeth triste y una lagrima bajo por su rostro_

_Ahh lizeth…dijo Artemis y abrazo a lizeth, esta correspondió el abrazo_

_Esque…a el… yo…lo quiero… y mucho..dijo lizeth llorando a cantaros_

_Traquila ya veras que todo se solucionara..dijo Artemis soltando a lzieth y ella le dio un trapo para que se secara las lagrimas_

_Gracias..dijo lizeth agarrando el trapo y secándose las lagrimas_

_No hay problema, siempre cuentas con mi ayuda…dijo artemis con una sonrisa_

_Y tu cuentas con mi ayuda para cualquier cosa Artemis..dijo lizeth sonriendo_

_Asi te vez bien, con esa sonrisa..dijo Artemis feliz_

_Ahh gracias..dijo lizeth avergonzada_

_Bueno tengo que irme Raquel me invito a ver el partido de Daniel vs oscar..dijo Artemis brincando de la emoción_

_Jeje se que va a ganra el equipo del novio de dilian…dijo lizeth feliz_

_Y hablando de la reina de roma…dijo Artemis y vio a dilian con Daniel platicando a gusto… oye que tal si vamos para haya a molestar a dilian..dijo Artemis con una sonrisa picara_

_Ve tu, yo tengo que guardar unas cosas del club…dijo lizeth parándose_

_Ok y suerte…dijo Artemis_

_Si y gracias…dijo lizeth_

_No hay problema.. dijo Artemis y se fue, lizeth mientras guardaba sus cosas oyo algo que dijo artemis, que le dio mucha gracia" oye Daniel si tanto quieres cometela"dijo Artemis "cállate artemis"dijo dilian "jaja dilian te pusiste roja"dijo Artemis riéndose "mejor me voy, adiós Daniel y suerte en tu partido" dijo dilian y beso a Daniel y este gustoso le correspondió " y tu(mirando a Artemis) vienes conmigo" dijo dilian y se llevo a arrastras a Artemis_

_Jaja quien diría que dilian y Daniel hacen una linda pareja… dijo lizeth cerrando una caja donde guardaba los arcos_

_Si la verdad hacen una linda pareja…dijo una voz familiar, lizeth volteo y vio a bunny en el marco de la puerta del club_

_Que haces aquí? pregunto lizeth_

_Pues vine a aclararte algo…dijo bunny sonrojado_

_Que es lo que me quieres aclarar aster…dijo lizeth con un tono de voz enojado pero tranquilo_

_Bueno pues, el dia en que te conoci nos llevamos bien y pues soy tu amigo…dijo bunny sonrojado tocándose la nuca con la mano derecha_

_Si bunny eres mi amigo…dijo lizeth sonriendo_

_Pero yo quiero que seamos mas que amigos…dijo bunny caminando hacia ella, la agarro de la cintura y puso su frente en la de ella_

_Bunny?! Dijo lizeth nerviosa y sonrojada_

_Lizeth… me gustas..eres muy linda…y pues… tenia muchas ganas de decírtelo..cuando te conoci me agradaste hasta el punto de enamorarme de ti..dijo bunny nervioso y sonrojado_

_Bunnymund.. yo… te quiero…y mucho… desde que te conoci me enamore de ti…dijo lizeth nerviosa y sonrojada_

_Lizeth… quieres ser mi novia? Dijo bunny nervioso_

_Sii! Bunny quiero ser tu novia…dijo lizeth sonrojada y los dos señaron ese momento con un beso que anbos habían estado esperando, un beso en el cual transmitia el amor uno del otro, mientras que en la puerta, unos chismosos( dilian, jack, lizbeth, tooth, Raquel, kim y artemis) admiraban con ternura aquella escena_

_Fin de flashback_

Ese hermoso momento vivido por mi hermana, veo que ella es feliz con la persona que ama y si ella es feliz yo también…pensé

Oye lizbeth haz visto a bunny? Me pregunto jack besándome la mejilla

Esta con lizeth en el jardín…dije seria

Oye que vas a hacer este fin de semana hermosa…dijo jack caminando junto conmigo agarrados de las manos

Pues nada, por? Dije seria arqueando una ceja

Pues quiero invitarte a pasear y jugar contigo en la nieve..dijo jack besando mi mano

Ok, deja que le pida permiso a mi tio y a mi papa…dije seria pero con una pequeña sonrisa

Pues te gane hermosa, ya le pedi permiso a ellos y me dijeron que si.. dijo jack.. oye quieres que te cargue la mochila? Me pregunto

Si por favor…dije con mi tono de voz serio, le entregue mi mochila y el se la colgó en el hombro derecho

Lizbeth? Me llamo

Dime? Dije seria

Te amo.. dijo sonrojado dándome un beso en la mejilla

Yo también te amo loco…dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

Por que me dices loco? Me pregunto arqueando una ceja

Tu por que crees que te digo loco? Le dije mirándolo

Pues la verdad no se.. dijo sonrojado de la vergüenza

Es por que desde que comenzamos a estudiar en la misma escuela, se notaba a lenguas que te gustaba…dije con una pequeña sonrisa y volvi a mi cara seria

Es por que estoy loco por ti, oigan todos estoy loco por lizbeth snow! Grito jack a todo pulmon

Jackson overland frost ya cállate que nos miran raro…dije enojada y avergonsada

Te amo solo a ti..dijo abrazandome

Y yo a ti…dije abrazandolo, nos separamos y seguimos caminando… oye y que crees que estén asiendo esos 2? Le pregunte con mi tono de voz normal

Ni la mas remota idea…dijo guiñándome un ojo

* * *

**_En el jardín_**

Jajaja encerio eres muy chistoso bunny dijo lizeth que estaba acostada debajo de un árbol

Ven acuéstate conmigo..dijo bunny y se acomodo para que lizeth se acostara, ella coloco su cabeza en el pecho de el, y este paso sus brazos por los hombros de ella

Oye lizeth? Dijo bunny

Que paso? Pregunto lizeth

Te gustaría ir este fin de semana a la madriguera? Le pregunto

Me encantaría…dijo lizeth con una sonrisa

Te amo hermosa..Dijo bunny

Y yo a ti mi conejo…dijo lizeth y ellos disfrutaron de su tiempo a solas

**bueno esto es todo por hoy prometo subir mas capitulos durante este semana **

**cuidense saludos a mis amigos y hermanos de la familia karma **

**lizbeth snow fuera paz!**


End file.
